Near-eye displays (NEDs), which may include devices providing a viewable display located near one or both eyes of a single viewer (e.g., including, but not limited to, head-mounted displays (HMDs), helmet-mounted displays, and optical head-mounted displays (OHMDs), each of which may be stereographic or monocular in nature), may employ an optical waveguide into which a light-projecting device (e.g., a liquid-crystal-on-silicon (LCoS) microdisplay) may project light. In turn, the optical waveguide may carry and subsequently emit the light received from the light-projecting device toward an eye of the viewer. In some cases, NEDs may provide the viewer with a virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), and/or mixed reality (MR) display useful for presentation of navigational information, educational material, entertainment, and/or other image content.
To facilitate proper operation of the NED, in some examples, the optical path between the light-projecting device and the waveguide may be aligned or calibrated during a manufacturing or testing phase of the product prior to shipment of the product to a distributor, retailer, or purchaser to ensure the best possible viewing experience for the viewer. However, in some situations, this alignment or calibration may be disrupted after the NED has left the factory due to a number of circumstances, such as physical impacts to the device, changes in environmental factors (e.g., temperature), and so on. Such circumstances may thus adversely affect the overall performance of the NED.